


The Orchard at Night

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Top Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Ash drags Eiji out to the orchard, despite Eiji warning him of the creatures that lurk in the dark.Kinktober 2018 Day 14: Tentacles





	The Orchard at Night

“Eiji, while I’m grateful that you brought me here to Japan, why are we just hiding out here instead of exploring the orchard?!  It’s so beautiful in the moonlight!” Ash groans, collapsing back onto the bed.

“Because, Ash, you can’t do that.  Strange creatures lurk in the orchard at night and any one of them could get us!” 

“Eiji, you can’t seriously believe in that.  Those things are just made up stories to scare little kids into staying in their beds night.  C’mon!”  Grabbing Eiji’s arm, he yanks him to his feet.

“Ah!  Ash!”  Pulled outside, their shoes are disregarded as they run barefoot into the orchard.  “What about our shoes?”

“We don’t need them.  C’mon, let’s go!”

Despite his protests and attempts to shake free of the blond’s grip, he’s unsuccessful and just decides to go with it for the time being.  Suddenly, Ash loses his footing and they go tumbling down a hill.  There’s a collection of shouts and groans as the two boys tumble until they reach the bottom.

“Sorry, Eiji.  I didn’t mean to trip and make us fall!” Ash laughs, standing up and dusting off his pants.  When no answer comes, he looks around.  “Eiji?”  The dark-haired male is nowhere to be seen.  “Eiji!?”  Immediately, Ash takes off, going in search of his friend.

********************

Eiji tumbles to a stop, lightly hitting against a boulder.  “Ow.”   _ What the hell was he thinking? _  “What in the world, Ash?!  We could’ve seriously been hurt!” He exclaims, standing up and using the boulder to support himself as he was still slightly dizzy from the fall.  He glances around in the moonlight, realizing that he’s alone.  “Ash?  Where are you?”  A breeze sweeps past Eiji, making him shiver.  “I’ve got to find him.  I don’t want to be out here anymore.”  

He walks in the direction that he fell, hoping to find Ash along the away.

_ Hiss! _

Spinning around, Eiji scans the trees around him.  “Wh-who’s there?”  Receiving no response, he slowly continues on his way, looking back every once in a while to make sure nothing is following him.

_ Hiss! _

This time, the noise comes from his right, but the darkness makes it impossible to see without a flashlight.   _ Damn it, Ash pulled us out before I could grab my phone or a flashlight! _  “L-look, I’m just on my way back to get my friend and then go inside.  I don’t want any trouble.”  He quickens his pace, every rustle and snap of a twig making him even more jumpy.

_ HIiss! _

Eiji freezes.  The noise is coming from behind him and it sounds big.  “H-hello?”  His eyes are wide with fear as he doesn’t move a muscle, scared to do so in case the creature lashes out at him.

_ Turn around. _

The sound has morphed into a voice, a compelling voice that makes Eiji want to turn around.  “N-no!”

_ You know you want to. _

Squeezing his eyes shut, Eiji shakes his head.   _ I won’t look!  I refuse! _

_ You know you want to sneak a peek. _

Something in the voice makes Eiji’s body turn.  Something soft caresses his face, making him whimper softly.

_ Come on, open your eyes.  Let me see those beautiful chocolate eyes. _

In a daze, Eiji opens his eyes and stares into nothing.  “Wha-?”  Long tendrils wrap around his wrists and ankles, yanking him up in the air and spreading them wide.  “H-hey!”  More tendrils wrap around his torso and entwine around his legs.  

_ Relax! _ The thing hisses soothingly.   _ Everything will be all right. _

“N-no!”  He begins to panic when his clothes begin to melt off wherever the tendrils are touching him.

_ I guess I’ll just have to make you relax then. _  A tendril forces it’s way into Eiji’s mouth before pumping something down his throat.

Being forced to swallow it, Eiji finds that it’s sweet.  But then, his body begins to feel very hot.

_ Good.  Now you’re starting to relax. _

Eiji’s body goes limp as more tendrils move to hold him.  His clothes are all melted away, leaving him bare to the chill of the night air but he cannot feel the chill.  

_ My tentacles release a secretion that is a relaxant and an aphrodisiac as well.  You’ll feel real good soon. _

The tentacle removes itself from Eiji’s mouth before a flurry of other tentacles attach themselves to other parts of his body.  Eiji’s eyes go wide and a moan escapes his mouth as a tentacle wraps around his cock and starts jerking it while others start playing with his nipples.  The combination of the tentacles caressing his skin, the sensations around his cock, and on his nipples send him into an early orgasm.  His moan echoes throughout the orchard, breaking the silence of the night.

********************

Ash is now in a panic; he can’t find his friend anywhere.  He’s looked all over, wandering all around the orchard and getting himself lost, but he still can’t find Eiji.

“Eiji!” He shouts.  Silence greets him until he hears a faint sound.

_ Hiss! _

“Eiji?!”   _ Where is that sound coming from? _

_ Hiss!   _

“Eiji?  Is that you?”  Each step he takes makes the sound get louder and louder.

_ Come closer! _

“Ei...ji?”

_ Come take a look.  You know you want to. _

A sound much like a moan emanates from beyond a small grove of trees.  Creeping forward, Ash’s jaw drops at what he sees.

********************

Even though he just came, Eiji is still hard.  He feels the tip of a tentacle tease his hole, making him whine and thrust his hips.  He feels something wet and slimy slide into his hole before something is squirted inside.  Eiji moans as he begins to get even hotter, his mind filling with desire.  A somewhat thick tentacle pushes inside his hole, making him arch his back and almost scream at the feeling.

_ It’s so thick! _

Said thick appendage begins thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, all while tugging at his cock and nipples.  The tentacles move him so he’s in an upright position before pushing in even deeper.

Eiji’s head is thrown back as he’s bounced up and down on the tentacle, the tentacles wrapped around his legs pulling them up so it’s clearly visible to any and all who walk by.  His mouth opens to let out a loud cry when a tentacle forces it’s way in, choking him in the process.

_ So good! _  Eiji’s every nerve feels like it has been set ablaze.  Pleasure is coursing through his veins as his ass, cock, and nipples are being stimulated at once.  It doesn’t help that something has wrapped around the base of his hard cock to keep him from cumming.  Muffled whimpers and moans leave his throat as he tries to squirm free from the grip the creature has on him.

_ Please!  Please, let me cum! _

The creature seems to laugh, a hissing sound emanating from it.   _ Very well, little human.  I’ll let you cum. _

It’s tentacles shoot out, into the darkness of the trees just a little ways away, grabbing something that protests loudly.

********************

Ash watches as multiple tentacles work to suspend Eiji in the air.  He notes that his friend is completely naked and hard, the tentacles seeming to jerk him off and tug at his nipples.

_ Watch closely, little human. _

Ignoring the voice, Ash debates running back to the inn for help.   _ Wait, would they even believe me?  And how am I supposed to get back?  And what’s to say that they wouldn’t be caught too? _  A whine and a moan catches Ash’s attention and he looks up to see a tentacle entering Eiji’s hole.  It goes still for a moment before something starts dripping out of him.  The tentacle then begins moving in and out, causing the fluid to come out with each thrust.  Eiji’s back arches and his mouth opens in a silent scream.  Ash watches as the tentacles keep up a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of him, tugging at his cock, and playing with his nipples.  The tentacles move Eiji into an upright position while spreading his legs, giving Ash the perfect view; almost as if it knew he was there.

It’s clear to Ash that Eiji is thoroughly enjoying himself, his head is thrown back.  A tentacle is shoved in the dark-haired boy’s mouth, muffling his whimpers and moans.  A bulge beings forming in the blond’s pants as he finds himself enjoying the scene in front of him.  In fact, he’s so caught up in the view that he doesn’t register the tentacles heading towards him until they’ve caught him.

“H-hey!  Let go!”  He shouts, struggling to get free and watching his clothes begin to melt away anywhere the tentacles touch him.

_ I can’t do that, little human.  You see, your friend here wants to cum and you’re going to help him.  But first, I’ll need you to be a little bit more cooperative. _  A tentacle forces its way inside Ash’s mouth.

Ash tries to bite down on the appendage, but finds it too thick to do so.  He gags as a liquid is forced down his throat.  By now, he’s completely naked and a tentacle has wrapped itself around the blond’s cock and starts stroking it.  He lets out a muffled protest that ends in a moan when his body starts getting hot.

_ See, you’re eager to help. _

Ash gets a good look at Eiji’s face as he’s brought face-to-face with him.  The dark-haired boy’s face is flushed, his eyes are hooded with tears leaking out of them, and his mouth is stuffed full of a tentacle with drool and other fluids slipping down his chin.  When their eyes connect, Eiji comes alive and his back arches almost like he’s trying to get to Ash.  The tentacles remove themselves from inside their mouths, and out of Eiji’s ass, before moving the two boys together.

Eiji, overcome with need, connects their lips in a desperate kiss.  Ash groans and reciprocates, slipping his tongue in and dominating the kiss.  The tentacles move Eiji so his legs are on either side of Ash’s hips before guiding Ash’s cock inside of Eiji’s hole.  They both break the kiss to let out moans and groans as the sensation.  Ash is maneuvered so he’s in a horizontal position with Eiji riding him; the tentacles begin yet another brutal pattern of lifting Eiji up and down while having Ash’s hips thrust up when Eiji goes down.

Their moans and cries fill the quiet night air, neither one of them able to utter anything but those sounds as pleasure has overtaken them.  The tentacles dive back into the mouths, pumping more fluid down their throats.  

Ash feels Eiji’s walls clench around his cock as he cums, making the blond release deep inside Eiji.  The tentacles separate them before one of them thrusts into Eiji once more, filling him up deeply.  Ash is vaguely aware of something poking at his own whole before something thrusts inside and fills him up with something.  Unable to gasp or moan, his eyes roll back in his head as it pounds into his prostate.

They cum together, their bodies quaking from overstimulation.  Their eyes roll back into their heads once more and they pass out, but whether it was from oxygen deprivation or exhaustion is anyone’s guess.

********************

“Ah!”  Eiji sits up with a gasp.

“Ah!”  Ash copies him.

They both look at each other.  “Ah!”  They scramble away and fall off either side of the bed.

“Wh-what the hell was that?” Ash exclaims, shooting to his feet.

“I told you that we should’ve stayed inside!” Eiji replies, also shooting to his feet.  “That thing is called a Tentacle Monster and it feeds off of sexual energy by causing its prey to orgasm!  It works double if it finds a couple and forces them to have sex!”

“Why the hell didn’t you warn me about those things earlier?!”

“Would you have believed me?!”

Ash stops.  “Oh, good point.”  He blushes and looks down, realizing that he’s naked.  “Wait, did you say couple?!”

“Well, yeah.  It’s kinda in the lore that just one person’s orgasm is good food for it, but getting a couple and forcing them to have sex together gives them extra food.”

“But...that  _ thing _ made us have sex!”

“I know.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out?”  Ash is fully red and fully aware that both he and Eiji are naked and were sleeping in the same bed.

Eiji slowly turns red under his gaze.  “O-oh, uh, well I like you.  But it’s totally okay if you don’t reciprocate them!”

“N-no, it’s, uh, okay.  I, uh, like you too.  But, I really want to get a shower.  I feel really gross.”

“Me too.”

Ash pauses, looking around at the room.  “And how did we get back here?”

“That’s how the Tentacle Monster shows it’s gratitude for it’s meal.  It deposits it’s prey back in their bed(s) when it’s finished eating.  That’s the only upside of being attacked by that thing.”

“Well, that and the fact that it made us realize our feelings for our each other.  Wait, how do you know so much about it and it’s habits?” Ash asks suspiciously.

Eiji blushes.  “O-oh, um...well, I might’ve been attacked before?  A long time ago.  And that’s why I don’t go out in the orchard at night.”

“Oh.  Well, I guess that makes sense.  Now, let’s go shower.”

“Okay.”

Their shower is nice and refreshing and they put on comfortable pajamas before climbing back into the bed together.

“Good night, Ash.”

“Good night, Eiji.”


End file.
